STAND BY ME
by Cold Winter Rain
Summary: SOUNDTRACKFIC que he dedicado a el pequeño Clin


**STAND BY ME**

No sé que sucede afuera, no sé cuanto tiempo estaré aquí, bajo el frio de la noche, acompañada solo por esta obscuridad. Quisiera tener la mínima idea de lo que a partir de ahora sucederá conmigo, lo mas probable es que el tío abuelo William anule mi adopción y regrese al "hogar de Pony", nuevamente como una huérfana... Pero no, no me pesa, no soy culpable, yo no hice nada malo, fue una trampa... es solo que esta soledad y la incertidumbre; son aun mayores que todo lo demás..

Las lagrimas son inevitables, suplique a la hermana Grey, llore frente a ella, le implore, trate de explicarle, pero nadie quiso escuchar, me declararon culpable; y la única verdad es que lo soy, soy culpable, soy una tonta culpable que una vez más cayo en las trampas de Elisa; yo que recibí esa nota y deduje que era real, crei que Terry tenia algún problema, que quizá necesitaba mi ayuda y al pensar que era algo realmente grave, rompí aquella hoja...

-Clin! donde estas Clin? donde estas? aquí debajo! Clin!-gracias mi pequeño amigo; contigo a mi lado, esto resulta un poco mas soportable, debiste cavar demasiado para poder entrar, por suerte te escuche!- Gracias Clin! que alegria me da verte! que feliz me hace que hayas venido...

Ay Clin... aun recuerdo cuando estábamos en "El hogar de Pony", cuando Annie se marcho; si, la misma sensación de vacío llenaba mi corazón. Cuando la noche llegaba y la tierra estaba obscura y la luna era la única luz que podíamos ver. Tenia miedo, creía que quizá nunca tendría una familia; pero al menos te tenia a ti, justo igual que ahora...No, no tendré miedo, mientras estés conmigo sé bien que algo bueno nos deparara y sin importar las inclemencias de la vida; no, no tendré miedo; no, mientras estés conmigo.

Te he tomado, tanto cariño, eres realmente importante para mi, haciendo memoria, tu eres el único que a pesar de las locas decisiones que a veces tomo, sigues a mi lado; conformándote con lo poco que te pueda ofrecer, o con las dificultades que podamos encontrar en el camino, se que seguirás a mi lado, como mi compañero fiel, incansable, alentador y luchador; si, siempre lucharas a mi lado y sé que me darás ánimos cuando me hagan falta.

-Que hermosa luna... que noche tan despejada...

Me pregunto, cuanto tiempo mas seguirás a mi lado...? me pregunto si saldremos de esta? quizá no importa tanto lo que pase; quizá a final de cuentas, todo vuelva a la normalidad. No estoy segura de nada, de lo único que estoy segura es de que nunca he estado segura... Pero mi optimismo y alegría, a veces fingida, siempre me han sido útiles...

-Clin? que pasaría si el cielo que vemos arriba se derrumbase y cayese? o alguna montaña se desmoronara rumbo al mar? seguirías conmigo?

Pero que tonta soy... la verdad es que no, aun así no tendría miedo, porque sé que no me abandonaras nunca; sé que al igual que ahora, me encontrarías y buscarías refugio a mi lado, encontrando en mi el calor de esta gran amistad. Es por eso que no, no tengo miedo; nunca lo tendré mientras tu estés aquí, conmigo...

Me pregunto si Stear, Archie, Annie y Patty ya se habrán enterado de lo que esta sucediendo conmigo? Ellos también son mis amigos, pero con ellos todo es diferente, cada uno tiene un camino a seguir, cada uno su propia vida, sus propias preocupaciones, cada uno su respectiva familia.

Yo no tengo una madre, yo tengo dos; la señorita Pony y la hermana María; yo no tengo hermanos de sangre, pero si un batallón de pequeños traviesos, que me quieren y siguen como si lo fueran, esos pequeños a quienes tanto quiero y para quienes deseo que algún día, tengan una amorosa yo no tengo un padre, pero tengo personas que me quieren y cuidan como si lo fueran; el tío abuelo, George y Albert... Albert es como un hermano mayor...

-Sabes Clin, quizá no todo es tan malo, al menos a Terry no lo expulsaran, el seguirá aquí, en el colegio y al menos sabré a donde debo escribirle.. Es mas! estoy segura de que en cuanto termine sus estudios me ira a buscar, lo llevare a conocer Lakewood, El hogar de Pony, a mis madres! mmm? también debemos retarlo a subir al padre árbol, ya veras! nosotros ganaremos y nos reiremos de él... jamás perderemos contacto con él...

Querido Clin... quisiera estar completamente segura de que así sucederá, de que todo resultara; quisiera creer que en realidad todo esto no es mas que un sueño, una pesadilla, de que al despertar, todo volverá a la normalidad, iremos a la segunda colina de Pony., jugaremos con Terry y comeremos de esos deliciosos dulces que siempre nos da... Los grillos cantan una vez mas... las lagrimas nuevamente vuelven, la inseguridad, la angustia y desesperación, pero no la soledad.

-Que es eso que escucho? lo escuchas tu también? -Terry... estas tocando la armónica para mi, esa armónica que yo te regale. Ahora tu también me estas haciendo compañía- Terry! eres tu? Terry! Terry! Terry!

-Candy! tienes que ser fuerte! animo!

-Si Terry! pero que no estabas castigado!

-Al diablo con el castigo!

-Siempre el mismo... jajajaja

-No olvides nunca esa risa! trata de reír por favor! no llores nunca en situaciones difíciles!

-Tratare Terry!

Gracias Terry, no llorare, no voy a llorar, no voy a derramar una sola lagrima; no estoy llorando, estoy sonriendo, si no nos separan estas frías y gruesas paredes, podrías ver mi brillante sonrisa. No, no estoy sola, te tengo a ti Clin, también tengo a Terry... Terry, ojala mañana podamos volver a vernos, nos meteremos en problemas otra vez y a lo mejor nos volverán a mandar al cuarto de castigo, escaparemos y pasearemos por el Blue River y visitaremos Albert.

-Ya veras Clin, algún día, cada vez que estemos en problemas, no importara; no, mientras Terry y tu estén conmigo...

* * *

><p>Bueno, les presento aquí esta pequeña, quizá mini historia, algo que quise en focalizar en la amistad y que espero haberlo logrado. Les agradezco, antes que nadie a mi amiga Kenia! por darme la idea para este evento, y es que les cuento que se me ocurrió porque estábamos buscando la canción de una telenovela... =S Lo sé... =S Pero bueno, también a quienes me ayudaron con la elección de la canción; Liz, Erika, Juan Jacobo, Oddy, Fernanda, Johana, Trastuspies, Gnomo, Yaro, Emmanuel, Gabriela y Elis.<p>

Soundtrackfic escrito para el evento:

**Febrero lleno de amor y amistad** de **Le Chateau De Candy Candy** en Facebook , realizado el pasado 14 de Febrero.


End file.
